steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaspari Empire
The Kaspari Empire is a desert land at the edge of the civilized world, set between the patchwork kingdoms of Dalkhrova and the impenetrable Sabo Jungles. Culture * Population Density Map The Kaspari Empire is divided into fifty sultanates, each of which is centered around a palacial estate. These sultanates all answer to the rule of the Caliph, Rasual Bataari, who resides in Qadat. The government is highly corrupt; sultans are meant to be named and promoted based upon merit, but officials often buy their offices, then squeeze more taxes from the populace to reimburse themselves. Some sultanates have abandoned the system of promotion entirely, reverting to hereditary sultanhood. There are frequent shifts in judicial as well as civil officials, with justice also sometimes for sale. In addition, minor wars between the sultanates break out frequently, often lasting until Qadat sends troops siding with one or the other faction. Law in the Kaspari Empire is based upon the Karaslaa religion; the Caliph is not only head of the Empire, but also the spiritual leader as well. The Kaspari Empire has three separate court systems: one for the Karaslaa, one for non-Karaslaa, and a third for settling contract disputes and cases between merchants. While residents of the Kaspari Empire are expected to be devout in their religious practices, the empire is actually fairly secular. Fundamentalist sects do exist and wield influence over certain sultans, but most of the population simply pays lip-service to the Karaslaa faith. Many fundamentalists (led by the Conclave) do not respect the rule of the Caliph, calling him the "Imposter King"; certain cells are attempting to place one of their own into power and reinstate the strict religious rules and taboos of prior generations. Geography * Map of the Kaspari Empire The geography of the Kaspari Empire features distinct bands of terrain running in an east-west direction. From south to north, these bands are the Pogardi Mountains, the Dulqa, the Basaam River, the Almaaqi Plain, and the northern jungles. In addition, the Hulman Mountains in the east divide the Kaspari Empire from Tashakda. The Pogardi Mountains form the border between the Kaspari Empire and Dalkhrova. These mountains are very tall, but there are numerous passes. Each pass is guarded by a small sultanate which also controls the slopes of the mountains between the pass and the Dulqa. This sparsely-populated region is known for fierce warriors, shrewd traders, and brutal winters. In recent years the Kaspari armies have amassed in these territories, basing raids and invasions into Dalkhrova from the pass fortresses. North of the mountains, the land becomes a sandy and barren desert, known as the Dulqa. This desert features extensive sand dunes, dry rock fields, salt flats, and the occasional oasis. Sultanates are focused around the towns and cities in these oases, where dates, figs, and other crops are grown. The Dulqa comes to an abrupt end at the Basaam River, which runs the full width of the Kaspari Empire from east to west. This river valley is the heart of the empire; it is intensively farmed and very well populated. Cities form around the few bridges and river crossings, and ancient temples and monuments dot the landscape. The Basaam River valley transitions smoothly into the Almaaqi Plain, which is a well-populated savanna and the home of most of the empire's population. The Almaaqi Plain runs all the way to the eaves of the Sabo Jungles, which hang over the empire's northern boundary. History see History of the Kaspari Empire Sultanates Category:Regions Category:Locations